


Trustworthy

by Joking611



Series: Cari'ssi'mi Drabbles [21]
Category: Mass Effect - All Media Types, Mass Effect Trilogy
Genre: 100 word challenge, F/F, Wordcount: 100
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-09
Updated: 2019-03-09
Packaged: 2019-11-14 15:11:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18054902
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Joking611/pseuds/Joking611
Summary: Garrus has settled into his new normal





	Trustworthy

**Author's Note:**

> For the Mass Effect 100 Word Drabble Challenge on 21 February 2019
> 
> Prompt: Betrayal

It had been a long night, but the result would be worth it.

He stretched, while moving as little as possible. It wouldn’t be good to cramp up.

Or to be heard.

Two fingers from his left. He nodded acknowledgement to Mierin. The sellers were finally here. Good. The buyers had been getting nervous.

Good man, Mierin. They were all good men. They were making Omega less of a shithole.

Trustworthy. Unlike others.

Shepard, Liara, even Tali at the end.

No one was ever going to be in a position to betray him again.

“Go,” he whispered as he stood.


End file.
